I. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of electrical equipment. More particularly, the invention relates to chassis mounted modular electrical equipment.
II. Description of Related Art
An electrical chassis should allow for custom configurations and a relatively high density of components. A modular design of both the chassis and the equipment modules provides a customer with the ability to easily select and install the equipment modules necessary for a specific application.
Designs of electrical equipment generally include a chassis with a plurality of individual components and assemblies mounted therein and connected to the chassis and/or to one another by one or more bus, wires, cables, brackets, nuts, bolts and the like. The modularity of electrical systems is an important design consideration. Modules can be removed and examined for operability, replaced, or repositioned much easier than permanently mounted fixtures within a rack or chassis. It is important to maintain the reliability and integrity of the system. When the various elements of an electrical system can be easily removed in a modular form, they can also be easily replaced to maintain the operational status of the electrical system. A chassis preferably ensures easy access, simple installation and fast maintenance.
Most chassis designs are restricted in the location and orientation of modular components placed in the chassis. For example, the bays for the modular components typically allow only for entry from the rear of the chassis. What is required is an approach that allows flexibility in the location and orientation of modular components within the chassis. The invention is directed to meeting these requirements, among others.